The 35th
by Rear Mirrors
Summary: A rewrite of My life as an Army Ghost is messed as expected. This is a Dark fic. I have uploaded the new chapter as Chapter 2, and currently working on rewriting Chapter 4 which is now Chapter 5. This is a The Line/Oregairu/ fusion-multi-crossover. It is now rated M just in case. On Hiatus.
1. The future is black

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Spec Ops: The Line and Oregairu/whatever you call it.**

* * *

**Warning: this is a dark fic, will include swearing and violence.**

* * *

**Bold - Author's Notes, Disclaimers**

_Italic - quotes, thoughts, place + time_

Standard - Text

* * *

**Author's Note 1A: Here is Chapter 1 of my revised Oregairu fanfic guys, enjoy. It's no longer COD/Oregairu, it's now Spec: Ops the Line/Oregairu. I also made a number of changes besides these two and please leave your comments and concerns in the review section please. It's continued below. Please leave your comments and concerns in the review section please.**

* * *

"_The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him." ― G.K. Chesterton_

* * *

_More or less decade after Dubai… _

_Seattle, Washington, USA_

It was an early Saturday morning, Hachiman was sitting on his couch in his living room playing some Titanfall on his Xbox (One or future version) and TV; right there then and there he was wearing a shirt and jeans. His wife was cooking in the kitchen; she was wearing a shirt and pants, along with an apron. Her silver hair and blue eye glistened in the sunlight; in fact she gave off an illuminating appearance.

"Dear, some help please." She called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Hachiman saying it in a North Irish/Mid-Ulster English accent responded heading in, while he put the game on pause.

"Get the sugar in the Pantry please?"

"I got it."

He went from the kitchen, to the pantry and back. He had taken it off from one of the shelves and put it right next to her on the counter.

"Thank you."

"So what you are you making?"

"Pancakes, I thought I might surprise Takehito, he's been doing well in school so far."

"I can understand that."

There was a knock at the door, and both of them didn't know it was.

"Who's that?"

'I'll go check."

Hachiman got to the door, and opened to find a Messenger in his service uniform telling him, informing him was needed. His last name was Baldwin.

"Captain, here are your orders." Baldwin said and then saluted and giving the notice."

"Thank you." Hachiman saluted back, and taking the notice.

"I'll be waiting in the car, Sir."

The messenger walked away and sat in the Humvee.

"They need me again." He said to his wife.

"I know." She responded sadly.

He went up into the master bedroom and took his ACU which included his Patrol cap. It was hanging in the closet. It had the MultiCam Pattern. He took off his home clothes and put on the uniform. He then packed up some clothes and necessities in a duffle bag; took his wallet, Profiler smartphone, keys and dog tags with him. He walked down the stairs to see his wife standing by the door. He stopped in front of the door, and placed his two shoes on the front porch. The two had a quick hug and kiss.

"Come back safely." She requested.

"I promise." He answered.

His son came down the stairs, to get some breakfast. The family dog, Bear trailed behind Takehiko, the dog was a German Shepard. But they stopped and saw that their father was in his military uniform. Soon Takehiko realized what was happening. The two parents had another quick kiss. Hachiman turned his attention to his son looking at him.

"Takehiko, watch your mother when I am gone." He solemnly said. "Good bye, Son."

Hachiman then turned to the dog, Bear.

"Bear, watch the both of them while I'm gone, okay?"

"Woof." Bear replied.

Hachiman knew what the dog meant by his reply.

"Bye, Dad…" Takumi replied.

He then put his shoes on, and walked away. He got in the car and they drove off to the military base.

The door shut, his wife took the kids to the kitchen table for breakfast, it was a sad day for them. They went past a room in the house, in that room was a shrine, specifically a death shrine. There were candles on top of the several cabinets. On the cabinets were some pictures of their friends, loved ones, and his graduating class…

* * *

_Later on the drive over to the base…_

The streets of his hometown eventually led to the Interstate highway, and they were going south to JBLM.

"Captain 8-man, it's an honor driving you; after what you did in Belgrade, that was incredible." said Baldwin.

"Private, you know that's classified." Hachiman replied. "Even though you already know what's going on."

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"I understand what you mean, but we can't be too careless."

"Understood Sir, can you, tell me why you joined?"

"Well, Pvt. I can tell you that, I never got accepted in my homeland."

"What country are you from?"

"I was Japanese. Since I was a child, I was bullied by my peers."

Baldwin noticed that face on Hachiman sadden.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring bad memories."

"That's okay, I liked living here. There's a lot more freedom here. … It didn't help that Schools over there lied to my face, about what Japan did in World War 2. It sickens me, you know."

The face on 8-man changed from being sad to angry.

"Well there are some things that suck here though."

"Like what?"

"Like your McDonalds. Over in Japan, you get more options. Like Shrimp Burgers or Pizza McPuffs."

"So McPuffs, you mean Pizza Rolls?"

"Correct."

"Damn."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"So Baldwin, got any family?"

"I got a wife, and a kid coming soon."

"Congrats."

"By the way, how old are you, Captain?"

"I'm still in my 20's, Pvt."

"Wait, Seriously? That fast?"

"Of course, I am."

"No wonder, they say you're the best. But how come you're not a Merc?"

"It's complicated."

They soon reached a JBLM checkpoint. They were checked for identification. They showed their IDs. The barrier was raised, and the guard waved them through.

* * *

_Minutes later in JBLM…_

They parked, and they parted their separate ways. Hachiman was heading towards the Headquarters to the General in charge. He went to the main offices, and reported in. The General was waiting for him, along with another man. The situation was cold and tense.

"General Caldwell, Sir." Hachiman reported and saluted.

"Greetings, Captain." Caldwell saluted and replied.

"Have a seat at the table."

Breakfast was being prepared for the three men. They sat down.

"This is Agent Foyle." introduced Caldwell.

Hachiman and Foyle nodded, in acknowledgment. There was food was being served. There was steak, eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns.

"What's the mission, Sir?"

"You will be assigned with the 35th Infantry Battalion."

Hachiman looked bemused, he knew who they were. One of the most elite unit in the US Army, that was made a heavily classified black-ops unit. If you were serving with them, then the fucking shit you'll be doing is really bad.

"Is there anything else, Sir?"

"We lost contact with a unit in Burma/Myanmar."

The two other men looked uncomfortable. But Hachiman didn't have a care in his eyes.

"Who led the unit, Sir?"

The two other men faces' looked more grim than before.

"It's Colonel Martin Walker…"

Hachiman froze at that moment and his face showed he was hiding his anger at hearing his name. A lot of people in the service knew what the man had done. Walker, as many would describe him, a fucked up bastard plus an insane hero-wannabe son of a bitch. Because of the reports of how much shit he added to the already fucked-up situation in Dubai, the majority of the military wanted him tried for War Crimes or throw him in a mental ward; but for some reasons, the higher-ups still needed the fucking bastard. Though he did hear rumors of some government sect that "corrected" him, and because of that who knows what the hell they did to him, and what is he now.

"What was his mission?"

Foyle then handed him a file. 8-man looked through it.

"We're going to need him back alive."

"Yes Sir."

They continued eating quietly and when they were done, they saluted and Hachiman left the building. He met again with his driver; they were going to drop him off at the SeaTac International Airport.

* * *

_Later after being driven and arriving at the Airport…_

He was taking a flight to Hawaii, then get transport to Myanmar. He approached the front desk for his flight.

"Hachiman Hikigaya." 8-man said.

"Understood." replied the Clerk.

The Clerk checked the flight database, and saw everything was in due process.

"You're right on time, Sir."

"Alright, thanks."

Hachiman sat a chair, and got out his cellphone, it was a smartphone. He checked his inbox and he got one call from his wife. He then called back. The phone rang a bit and he heard it was picked up.

"Hey, it's me. It's Hachiman."

"It's nice to hear you again. When you will be back?"

"Maybe a few days, I'm not sure."

"I see…"

"What about the kids?"

"They're doing fine…"

Hachiman could sense the sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry about this."

"No, we both accepted this situation and we should be content. You do remember what I said earlier?"

"I know. I promise to come back."

"Goodbye, then."

"Bye."

The both of them said it a gloom tone, and it was rather doubtful. They hung up their phones. Hachiman went to the nearest Starbucks in the terminal to get some coffee, and at by the entrance to his flight thinking about the mission. He was frustrated contemplating what the hell he has to deal with.

"_Walker. Why the fuck does it have to be you?" _Hachiman thought.

The intercom interrupted his thoughts.

"Flight 141 is at the tarmac. Please be ready for boarding." She said.

Hachiman grabbed his bags and got on the plane. He sat in the mid-section of the seats. An attendant asked if he wanted anything to drink before the flight.

"Would you like anything, Sir?" She asked.

"I'll just have a Coke." He responded.

She left and got him one swiftly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Hachiman sat and looked outside the window. It was rather dull, but he didn't mind it that much. He felt liked talking one of his distant relatives. The plane was taking off from the airport, and was soon in the sky.

* * *

_Walker's POV: somewhere in the Hkakabo Razi Mountains, Burma/Myanmar_

He was sitting in a cell guarded by some Mercs. The Mercs looked relatively armed and equipped. They were speaking in Korean; their faces were very strict and unemotional, also the fact that Korean letters are inscribed on their armor.

"_Koreans, why the fuck are they doing here?"_ Walker thought. He took another look at them, and he could now tell.

"_Damn these fucking Northerners."_

He just sat there, wondering what they are going to plan to do to him. His mission was to check out some unusual activity in the region, he lost some men and he had thought he would finally die, but instead this was where he was now, in some holding cell. Then a white-haired man in a well-designed business suit approached him. He was a Caucasian man, probably in his 40's/50' and the way he walked, he looked ex-military. "Hello." The man said.

Walker could hear the British accent in his voice when he spoke.

"I'm not talking." replied Walker.

"Well, that's a shame. I wanted to hear about Dubai, Colonel Martin Walker."

"How did you…"

"I know some things."

"Fine, but why the fuck you're working with these guys? They hate about anybody but themselves."

"Well, we they just happen to not like working for the Crackpot and more for money."

"That figures much."

"You lost your men, and took a lot of ours. Tell me are you still willing to serve the Americans?"

"What? What makes you think I'll join you?"

"Are you in it for the thrill?"

"If you think, that is the only reason. Then your head is where your ass should be."

The man laughed.

"I forgot to tell you, the name's Jordan Stark, by the way."

* * *

_Sometime in the future…._

The sun was rising in the east. A man in a high ranking military uniform was on a cliff with a bodyguard. The man had grey hair, light skin, brown and blue eyes, a big composure and was a caucasian. It was black and had six stars, and a number of badges. He was looking at the city he has conquered. Just then a messenger came up to him, and his bodyguard walked up to the man. The messenger were what you expected, black hair, brown eyes, average weight and height, and were also caucasian. The two men talked, and the messenger was waiting for further orders. The military leader turned around to hear the man.  
"Specialist, what brings you here?" The man asked in a notable Australian accent.

"General, sir. Colonel Hikigaya, reports the last of the resistance has been quelled down." replied the messenger. "You did it, sir. you now have control over the whole planet."

There was a pregnant pause, before the General answered.

"Tell the Colonel, he should meet with me as soon as possible. I would like to personally thank him."

"Yes sir."

The messenger saluted, and quickly left to inform Colonel Hikigaya. The General then turned back around to look at the city in the distance. He then took out a flask, and took a drink from it.

* * *

**Author's Note 1B: What do you think of the redux? Please leave your comments and concerns in the review section. I am listing the info below. Yeah, so Walker survives in this fanfic, as even in universe, you can see no one really likes him after what happened in Spec Ops: The Line. I left the name of his wife as ambiguous in this fic, I'll let you guys guess the character until the next chapter when I reveal her name. I tell you one thing, it's not Saki like my previous fic: My life as an Army Ghost is messed up as expected. It's someone else because Saki has blue hair and turquoise eyes, and it's not an OC of mine, but a character from another series. More OCs will be coming soon, so stay tuned folks. This is Rear Mirrors, signing off.**

**Other Notes:**

8-man is Hachiman when he is in the military role, and vice versa. I will be switching between the two names when he is a civilian and when he is in service. He also speaks with a Mid-Ulster English (North Irish accent) along with Gaelic, this is due to him being based in Northern Ireland for a while.

The Mercs have the appearance of the KPA from Homefront.

Profiler - Smartphone/Gadget used in Watch Dogs.

Cpt. - Captain

Pvt. - Private

ACU: Army Combat Uniform

Multicam - One of the latest Camo pattern

JBLM: Joint Base Lewis-McChord, located in Washington State.


	2. Inferno

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 1-2

* * *

"_The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him." ― G.K. Chesterton_

* * *

_Somewhere distant…_

The night sky was absent of clouds, you could see the bright stars clearly above, but the stars weren't in the right places….

On ground, there was a number of fortifications, the signs show it would be a battlefield; the area was pretty much a hill. Out in the distance, a large group of infantry in European medieval armor and cavalry approaching the hill. Their intent was obvious, as they were doing a night raid. But unfortunately for them, they were expected. By the fortifications, American marines in full gear, were aiming their guns with the help of night vision goggles.

"Don't shoot until they ordered." ordered an officer.

The intensity of what they would expect is probably about the same as fighting the Reds or Insurgents. Aiming down the sights, and staying calm as the enemy approaches. The radio buzzed.

"Fire at will." ordered the caller.

"You heard the man, fire at will! Make sure each shot count!"

Flares were fired up to the sky, the enemies reaction was easily understood, the words "ah crap" were written on their faces. soon the gunfire as well lit the darkness of the night. Machine gun nests and riflemen open fired at the approaching enemy. Wave after wave of men were cut down, in the firestorm. The battle had only lasted an hour, or perhaps it was just minutes. When daylight broke, the marines could see the field was littered with bodies. THe lucky ones were still in one piece, the unfortunate ones were scattered in bits, limbs on the left and right, along with heads on the ground.

One man took his helmet off and looked over at the battlefield. He was a Caucasian, he has black hair, and blue eyes. His weight and height were pretty average. On his uniform, his rank of staff sergeant was depicted and his name tag read Wolf. The flag patch of the United States was embroiled reversed on both of his sleeves, and for now he was carrying an M8A1 Assault Rifle. A Courier approached the Sergeant.

"Sergeant Wolf." He greeted. "The Colonel would like a word with you."

"Okay, understood Corporal." Wolf responded, in a thick Chicago accent.

Sgt. Wolf walked back to the main headquarters. The base was recently set up, and was in the process of being built. Defenses and tents were set up when they first arrived here. Right now, the other facilities were coming up nicely. This strange new border, perhaps more importantly this world they discovered.

"In all of glorious Terra, it reaks a lot." Wolf muttered to himself. There was some fiction written about these scenarios, but Wolf only heard about one fucking power fantasy written by a loon. Apparently that same guy ended up arrested for trying to bomb the Japanese Diet. He was raging in his speeches calling for the immediate withdrawal of all US troops, the return of military government, the conquest of Korea, and the extermination of all non-Japanese living on the main islands. Yep, he was calling the man a mere "loon". Thankfully no one was hurt in the aftermath, save for the man. Wolf walked towards the Colonel who was sitting by a campfire. The colonel was a caucasian man with blond hair and blue eyes, and had the build of a boxer.

"Lt. Colonel Vonnegut, Sgt. Lazar Wolf reporting." Wolf said while saluting.

"At eases, Sergeant Come and sits down." The Colonel replied in a deep Texan accent.

Wolf just did what he was told.

"Congress gave the go-ahead to inform the United Nations. What do you think of that?"

"All I know it isn't worth World War 3 to hide it and I'm assuming Congress is willing give the go ahead to allow their troops through the portal too, eh?"

"Right, you are son." The colonel then takes out a beer from a red cooler next to him. "Here, take it."

Wolf looked at the beer, and he looked back at the colonel.

"Go ahead; you aren't going to be reprimanded."

Wolf cautiously took it and took a drink. His shift was over, and so were a number of the personnel as they also sat by campfires. The battle that happened last night ended up with no one dead, save for the enemy. They managed to get some prisoners, and the soldiers were cheerful for the moment.

"Say sergeant, I've been hearing you have a nickname. What was it?"

"Well, Col…"

"Relax; it'll be Ray for this moment."

"Okay… Ray. Some of the guys have started calling me Lazar Wolf the Butcher, after I pretty much single handedly knifed a whole of North Koreans in Seoul."

"You hear about the anomalies in the Russia and Ukraine? Heard it spread to Dubai too."

"More fucking weirdness isn't my kind of thing. We already have enough as it is."

They continued to talk by the fire pit, as additional vehicles and troops past through the portal. On a Humvee, there was a flag of their marine unit; it had a Red Taurus with yellow lightning bolts over a black backdrop and a black on white motto reads: Slaughterhouse 451st.

* * *

_Bogotá, Colombia… _

Major Holden Wilson, was an average looking man with grey hair and gray eyes. A Delta Force operative, he was staying in a hotel, waiting for his orders. It's been days since he was called over here. Colombia was an American ally, and right next was Venezuela, a country that has shown hostility towards the US and Colombia. Years ago, the country was hit by severe hurricanes, and the government got toppled when Caracas fell. The whole country went dark, anarchy seems to engulfed the nation. The border guards have encounter refugees amassing at the borders of Colombia as well as Brazil, and Guyana; telling stories that can confirm this assumption. But there were also tales of unnatural occurrences going on, like beings called the "Dark Ones" and something about the zone, it sounded like the things happening in Ukraine and Russia. Some people wrote it off as delusion, while others looked to investigate this; the situation was obviously getting worse, now that Dubai was overrun, and word that Caracas was in the middle of it. Wilson was pacing back and forth in the hotel room, sleeping, eating, watching tv, and doing whatever to pass the time. He had looked up to Col. Leighley, after he had heard of his accomplishments and saving his life when he was touring in Congo.

* * *

_Flashback… _

The land was a like an African Savannah, and the sun was rising. But our sights are turned to a spot of darkness, then suddenly a man is burning and trapped inside an upturned buffel. Holden Winston kicks at the glass to get to the man but it won't break. The man screams and cries in agony as his skin melts.

"No! I need help over here! Hold on!" Wilson yells in his attempt to save the man. He keeps kicking it , and then Walter Kaleni arrives.

"Wilson!" Kaleni said.

"Kaleni, you gotta help…"

Wilson grabs a shovel near him and starts hitting the glass. It chips off but it is not enough to really damage it. He tries harder and harder.

"Break, dammit!"

But it is too late. The man trapped inside screams for the final time and succumbs to the fire. He finally stops moving.

"The fire finished him. Sometimes it's too late to save a man. We must move out, before we join him in death."

Kaleni hands Wilson a machete and one of the men gives Kaleni an MM1 Grenade Launcher. Mortar shells are heard firing and are seen exploding nearby. The impacts are devastating the way ahead. Then it quieted down. Kaleni has lead an army to counter the _ forces in this area.

"The mortar fire has started. That means that they are readying for attack. If they want a fight, we'll give them a fight! MOVE OUT!"

The military group then starts to move and engage the enemy. Wilson gets on the side of a truck as the convoy starts driving. Winston Miles arrives overhead via a Gazelle helicopter. Miles was a colleague of Wilson,and they fought together. He has of British descent, he had brown hair and brown eyes, and a medium build.

"Wilson, you copy?"

"Go ahead, Miles."

"MPLA forces advancing on your position, about one klick north."

"Yeah, we know. Kaleni is leading a counter-charge."

Wilson and Kaleni mounts on a buffel moves and begins to ride towards the battlefield.

"He's got balls. I'll give him that."

* * *

_"Inferno"_

_Angola/Congo Border_

_Major Holden Wilson_

_1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta_

_A year earlier… _

* * *

_Play music: (Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 Soundtrack - Savimbi's Pride)_

* * *

"What about Leighly? Do we have confirmation on his location?"

"They've been trying to get to him from one location to another. We expect Kaleni's men to report back soon. "

The mortar fire stops for a moment and near silence ensues.

"The mortars have stopped…" Kaleni remarked with suspicion.

A loud battle cry rings through and _ soldiers charge over a hill some on horseback and some on foot, and they're carrying machetes and AK variants. The bloodthirst was evident.

"_Fuck."_ Wilson thought.

"Here they come! Here they come, my brothers! Fight, my brothers!

Kaleni's men start a countercharge. Wilson dismounts and fights the _, once Kaleni's buffel crests the hill… The mortars begin to fire again.

"Wilson! Target the mortar crews!"

Wilson starts shooting at the crews with his gun.

"They are behind the rocks!"

Some of the enemies charge near him near with machetes and others start shooting at him. Wilson starts firing back and stabs a man near him. Then he continues with the mortar crew and some men near about to kill theirs. The mortar crew is quickly taken out. Kaleni kills a bunch of guys near him. He cuts the head off of one and headshots another.

"The mortar crews are down!"

Four tanks arrive and are heading towards their position. They were of Soviet design.

"Dammit, Miles! They got T-62 tanks in support! We need you to take the heat off."

"Alright I'm on it!"

Wilson calls for air support on his radio...

"Take out the tanks, Miles!"

"Beginning strafing run!"

Miles began firing rockets and his machine gun as he flies over the battlefield. It hit tank and another and another. Technicals then arrive and began to fire at Miles's helicopter.

"Dammit! I'm taking fire from the ground! Sooner or later one of them is going to get lucky!"

Miles finishes off the rest of the tanks but then four more moved forward to replace them.

"Nice work, Hudson. There's a couple of MG trucks targeting you!"

"I can't make another pass until you take out those MG trucks!"

"I'll deal with them!"

Wilson fires his gun and throws out grenades to take out the trucks.

"MG trucks are down. You're clear, Miles!"

Wilson calls for air support again.

"Okay, coming around again."

Miles takes out the four tanks but they too are replaced by four more.

"There's heavy armor still out there."

Miles begins another strike, tanks explode and men are chopped down. He finally takes them down but...

"Shit, Wilson! Stray fire took out the chopper guns! I can't make another run!"

The enemy having lost their armour support, begins to rout from the battlefield. The _ began to shoot at the retreating enemy.

"Come, my friend."

Wilson continues to fire at some enemies in the distance.

Climb aboard, Wilson!

Wilson then throws a grenade.

"Wilson! Get on the Buffel!"

"Alright I got it."

Wilson climbs onto the buffel once again.

"They are weak! We must finish them!"

Mason and Savimbi fire their guns from the buffel as it moves forward/

"Our journey to victory has begun! Death to the GLA!"

All of the _ are killed and Mason and Savimbi dismount while Miles lands.

"Haha! My friend from above! You killed many men today, eh? Yes... We all did."

One of Kaleni's men arrives, and whispers to Kaleni and leaves.

"Where is Leighley?"

"The GLA is not yet defeated. That's a very dangerous rescue my friends."

"Where is he?"

"He is outnumbered and being pinned down by a GLA milita."

"Where?"

"About two miles north. He's in a large village, by the Congo river."

Wilson climbs onto Mile's helicopter.

"He may already be dead!"

"Let's go, Miles."

The heli then takes off. Mason looks to the ground as Kaleni and his men celebrate their victory.

_Some time later… _

Miles had flown through heavy fire. Enemy machine gun turrets ripped parts of the heli off. The heli was spinning aimlessly into the ground.

"We've been hit!

The warning signs and alarms rang out as the helicopter was falling. They were close enough to the ground.

"Jump!"

So the first one to jump out was Wilson, and he hit the ground. Miles soon then did the same. The helicopter hit a part of the nearby woodland. Crushing some of them and starting a fire.

"Miles, you good?" Wilson says as he gets up. His back luckily had a minor sore from the landing.

"I'm good." Miles replied, he had got the same situation.

Wilson walked up to Miles, and helped him up. They hurried off to find Leighly. Cris of blood and agony were screaming in the air. Explosions were going off and houses were burning. Wilson and Miles precautiously moved forward. They still had a radio in hand, and they picked up some AKs lying on the ground.

"This is Delta, anyone hear me? Over."" Miles asked while changing radio frequencies.

He heard static, changing and repeated.

"Delta here, anyone read me?"

"What is a good vampire?"

"A dead one."

"Avenger here, do you copy Delta?"

"Yes, understood."

"Meet us at the village center?"

"Understood. Over and out."

"We've contacted friendlies at the center."

Wilson nodded and the two headed off towards the center. Men saw GLA in a shooting match with American forces. Miles and Wilson took shots at the GLA in their view. They took out a few in their path. Some of the men turned their attention towards Miles and Wilson, out of those were taken out as they turned their backs. The two men quickly scampered towards friendly positions as they were clear to go. They landed behind the sandbags.

"I'm Major Holden Wilson, and this is Sergeant Winston Miles where is Colonel Leighly?"

"He's over by the cargo containers." replied an infantryman.

"Thanks."

Miles and Wilson went up to the container, and there he was the Colonel. The caucasian heavy build man had light blue hair, and red eyes.

"Colonel Leighly, I'm Maj. Wilson, and this is Sgt. Miles." Wilson said as he saluted the man.

The man saluted back.

"I need you two at the north checkpoint."

"Understood Sir."

The two men departed and were in position.

"They coming in for another attack!"

Another wave of GLA charged towards the American center.

"Wilson man the MG Turret!" ordered Leighly via radio.

He responded without question, and cranked the gun. He started firing rounds into the advancing columns. Hitting some entrenched enemies in cover. Technicals showed up in a second wave. Some barrages teared threw these vehicles, some of the American forces were hit. THere were grenades thrown at the chargers, and explosions threw up some guys.

"Damn it, there's too many of them!"

He continued firing, but the MG overheated and jammed. He got off the turret and took up an M4, but after firing a few rounds. A militant passed the barrier and slammed right into him. THe man got out a knife, and was about to stab him. But in a split second the man was shot in the head three times. Wilson was shocked, and turn to the shooter. It was the Col. Leighly. Wilson nodded and the man did too in understanding. Then the howling wind erupted, three Mi-35s entered the airspace.

"All Fu-"

Wilson ducks and looks behind him, to find that the Hinds were aiming at the GLA. One of the Hind opens its passenger section, revealing Walter Kaleni inside it. He was interrupted by the three helos firing on GLA positions. The men began to cheer for the reinforcements as the GLA of the Mi-35 lands in the middle of the temporary fort.

"You thought I would leave you, eh? Hahaha! Hurry! Come on we got a battle to finish!" said Kaleni.

Wilson and Miles felt like they wanted to smile at their victory.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I based this bit on Black Op 2's mission. Take a guess, who I'm basing Col. Leighly and Lt. Col Vonnegut on. If you all haven't noticed, I referenced some other video games and various books.**


	3. Collector

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Spec Ops: The Line and Oregairu/whatever you call it.**

**Please leave your comments and concerns in the review section please.**

**This is another edit I made. I also used Google translate.  
**

* * *

_"It is better to be alone than in bad company." ― George Washington_

* * *

_Flashback - years ago… (Walker's POV: Months after the Dubai Incident)_

Captain Martin Walker was in an interrogation room. He had spent several days recuperating in a hospital, and was now where he was. The man he was talking to was a military lawyer.

"Captain Walker, we would like to know what happened in Dubai." The lawyer asked.

Walker looked at the man, he knew what he had done, and he would know either imprisonment or death awaits him. He didn't care anymore; he wasn't a hero, but a monster. Files were out and the atmosphere was cold.

"Well, Lt. I believe what I will tell you would probably put me in jail." Walker responded. "It's not like I care."

"Let's hear it."

After telling his story, the Lawyer had a hard time taking it all in. He was rubbing his forehead at this revelation.

"So what happened to your third in command?"

"We lost him in one of our early firefights."

"So Lugo, got lynched in retaliation to your actions?"

"Correct."

"Adams got killed in a firefight wanting to avenge Lugo, and also let you escape."

"That did happen."

"You had used white phosphorus?"

"I did, and I have regrets about that."

"So, in the end you found that Colonel John Konrad was dead all along?"

"That is correct."

"What about the civilians?"

"They were unintentionally caught in the crossfire."

"What of the CIA?"

"I had to put them down."

The lawyer closed the files, and put it into his suitcase.

"Captain, I believe that is all for today. There will be a hearing later on."

The lawyer got up from his chair and was about to leave the room. Walker sat in there, until he was escorted by the guards to his cell. At the cell, he just sat at the bed and later he was given his rations. He was eating, when he saw the ghostly figure of Konrad.

"Didn't I already kill your ghost already? You back here to mock me?" asked Walker.

"Nope, I just wanted to see how it's going for you right now." Konrad responded.

"That's all?"

'That's all."

The apparition soon vanished, and Walker somberly continued to eat his meal.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the American Embassy on the Japanese islands…_

A clerk at the front desk of the embassy was talking to a couple. The man and his female companion in formal wear were talking to the clerk.

"How may I help you?" The Clerk asked.

"We have a meeting with immigration." The Man said.

"Alright, let me take a look. You two can sit over in those chairs."

He pointed to an empty row of seats, and the two sat next to each other. They waited for some minutes while the man was searching the computer. He stopped and then picked up the phone. They two waited again until the clerk hung up the phone and began to waive them over.

"He'll help take you two to your interview." The Clerk said referring to the Security Guard.

"Alright, lead the way." The man said to the Guard.

The three walked in a hallway to the interview section. The two sat in some chairs, and in front of them was the interviewer. They began to greet each other.

"Hello, the name is Steve Jones." welcomed the Interviewer.

"Hachiman Hikigaya." said Hachiman.

"Liliana Kranjčar." replied Liliana.

Steve opened the file, and had a quick look at it.

"All the paperwork is in order. Now, let's get this started."

_Flashback #1 end…_

* * *

_"Collector"_

_Hkakabo Razi Mountains, Burma/Myanmar_

_Hachiman / Codename '8-man'_

_ISA Task Force "Ghosts"_

_Some time in the future_

* * *

8-man was using some binoculars and was seeing the movements of unknown forces. They were well armed and equipped, looking closer he could see their faces behind their balaclavas.

"We have Mercs, most likely North Koreans." 8-man reported to his men.

The 35th had provided him with three of their best men under his command. Besides serving as the team leader, 8-man also serves as the team's sniper/marksman. His rifleman/pointman was Aaron Smith, regular-looking white guy of Anglo-Saxon descent, with brown hair and grey eyes; equipped with a MP7A1 and a Tac-45, he also wore a baseball cap and neck garb.

the grenadier was Mark Fury, a redhead with blue eyes and of Scandinavian roots, he was using a Milkor MGL, along with a Kap-40. He was wearing a gas mask. His automatic rifleman was Taran Klein, he was an Afro-German, with black hair and brown eyes. He was carrying an LSAT, and a Revolver.

"Alright boys, let's get to work."

The men nodded and proceeded to glide through to the enemy location. They had packed flight suits for the mission. They dropped off the mountain cliffs and flew while the winds howled as they descended with their flight suits, and they landed in some foliage. They zipped the suits off, and regrouped. They stealthily sneaked towards the enemy.

"What's with Walker anyway?" asked Aaron. "Shouldn't he be in some fucking cell or insane asylum?"

"I actually don't know, they probably have rewired his head or some shit." 8-man said it uncomfortably.

The rest of the men had the same feeling, something was up and it didn't sound pretty. They were nearing the enemy. The enemy was apparently guarding some secret research facility hidden in some ruins. Two men in patrol were just about near enough to silence quickly.

"Ajig chuggu gyeong-gi leul bon jeog-i issnayo?" (Have you seen the football game yet?) asked Guard #1.

"A, geulae, geu geim-eun joh-ass-eoyo." (Yup, that game was great.) replied Guard #2.

"On my orders, take them out."

The men quickly replied and aimed at the patrol. 8-man could understand their conversation.

"Captain, what are they about?" asked Taran.

"Just some fucking football (soccer) match they watched."

The men rolled their eyes, not caring. Moments later, they were close enough to fire.

"Now, Fire."

The men fired some rounds into the patrol. It killed them in a flash. But as soon as they were dead, the team alerted the rest of the Mercs.

"Aw shit, men go loud!"

The men scrambled to get to cover, the enemy fired at them in large succession. They too likewise found cover. The firefight continued as the Mercs fell down one by one, as the team went from cover to cover. The enemy kept firing with a strong tendency. Mark fired his grenade launcher at an enemy occupied office. The grenade shot out from his grenade launcher and went through the window, blasting the Mercs in there. 8-man fired his carbine at the furthest enemy he could shoot at a Merc at some guard tower. The guy got shot in the head and fell dead on the ground. Aaron stormed into some other office, and threw a flashbang and fire several bursts in there; he reloaded and checked the building to see if it cleared. Taran fired at some Mercs to draw their attention, while Mark fired off another grenade at them. The Mercs were sent flying from there. Soon there was silence from the enemy.

"Report, check our status." 8-man ordered.

"Clear here." Aaron replied in the office.

"Clear." responded Taran from his position.

"Clear." answered Mark while in cover behind a barrier.

"Clear at my end." 8-man announced. "Area clear, all EKIA."

They regrouped in front of the cave in the ruins. They had walked into some streams in the cave, and at the middle of them was a door to the lab. It was wired shut.

"Stand back and cover me." 8-man ordered.

They did as complied. 8-man took out a device, it was the profiler he brought along and he began to hack the door. The device quickly hacked into the system, alloying the door to open. The men quickly fired at the nearest Merc near them. 8-man quickly hid behind cover to avoid the fire. He was behind a column and quickly began to fire at them. Some Mercs dropped dead. A siren went off and alerted the entire base, now the entire interior part of the base knew they were under attack. The men charged down the hallway to clear it out before the entire staff was at one spot and going at them in full force. The team was now further into the base. They were getting even more resistance. Hiding behind a doorway, they continued the fight. One by one, more fell and they soon were pacified.

"Men, is anybody alive, copy actual."

"Copy, this is Aaron, over."

"Mark, over.'

"Taran, I'm clear, over."

"Good, we're all alive. Meet up at the elevator pronto."

The four men soon all arrived at the same spot and got on the elevator. It went down, and a door in front of them looked empty looking through the glass. They marched right in, and as they expected, some more resistance. But the Mercs stepped up with ASD drones and automated turrets. The team took cover from them and retaliated. 8-man noticed some fuel tanks, and began to fire at them. The tanks started to seep and then it suddenly burst killing some men and damaging the machines. A merc was nearby Mark, and 8man reacted to this and threw his tomahawk at the man. The axe bashed into his head, and he dropped dead. 8man walked over to check, the man was certainly dead. He retrieved the axe, and looked at Mark.

"Thanks." Mark said.

"Don't mention it." 8man responded.

Once the enemies had been cleared they proceeded to entered a storage room, and it was quiet.

"All Clear."Aaron stated

"I'm going to hack more of the controls, guad me if they decided to sneak up on us." 8man ordered.

His team nodded. 8-man went to a computer terminal and used the Profiler again to hack it. He managed to get the entire base under his control. He put in a flash drive, and started copying all the files in the system. There were files referring to a Wyrm virus, and there was something about Celerium.

"Fucking shit, I'm not liking this more and more." He stated aloud.

He then took a deep breath.

"Now where the fracking hell is Walker."

He searched the map of the base, and found the place he was hold up; he then check back and looked at the copying process. It was all finished, and he took out the USB.

"I'm done." He announced. "I think I found Walker, he's in a Cell."

The men followed 8man as he trailed towards the holding cells. They found the cell was left open and a silhouette of Walker on the bed.

"I'm not liking this." remarked Taran.

"Heck we all have a bad feeling." replied Mark.

"Shut it, guys." said 8man. "Aaron, you check out."

"My life's on the line here, asshole." Aaron rudely answered.

"Get on with."

"Alright, alright."

Aaron slowly approached towards the bed, he aimed his gun and then quickly threw off the blanket. There was nothing.

"He's not here!"

"Where the fuck has he gone?"

An explosion rumbled in the base. The men almost fell over the aftershock.

"Everybody the fuck out! The place is gonna blow!" 8man ordered.

The men sprinted the fast out of there.  
"The hell this has happened now!?" Fury exclaimed.

"Whoever they are, they expected us to find this place."

Running past fried electronics and burning appliances. They screeched to a halt, when they heard some banging come from some sort of locker.

"Taren and Aaron keep your gun at that door. Mark help me open this crap. We don't have much time"

"Got you covered."

Prying it open as fast as they could, within a few moments they did. An Asian guy in some business attire lept from the thing, and crashed on the ground. 8man grabbed the man's collar and aimed his pistol under his head.

"Who the fuck are you?!" 8man ordered.

"Bùyào pāi wǒ!" (Don't shoot me!) yelled the man.

8man paused a bit, but retold the question in Chinese.

"Shuí tā mā de shì nǐ?!" (Who the fuck are you?!)

"Wǒ de míngzì shì Shun Hao Xuan." (My name is Shun Hao Xuan.)

"Aaron watch this S.O.B., we might need him."

"On it boss."

"Yídòng."(Move.) 8man ordered Shun.

The team dragged out the guy from the ruined base. Sparks flew as they tried to safely navigate the hell out of the place. Finally reaching the entrance out of the place, they ran as far enough from the fires as they could. 8man began radioing HQ.

"Command, this is 8man. Walker isn't here. They wired the place to go. The good news is that we got the data and one of their scientists."

"Roger, Colonel Autumn is giving you Bird Eight for evac, over." said the person on the other line.

"Heard loud and clear. Over and out."

The base was pretty barren, the people they took out, seemed to be the only ones there. Within a few minutes, a Blackhawk descended near them. The team along with the scientist headed towards the helicopter. They boarded the helicopter, taking their seats.

"Captain, the Colonel wants you on the M134, we got intel that Walker is onboard a convoy by the river." said the Pilot.

"Understood."

8man sat in the gunner's seat. Commandeering the minigun, was probably the simplest job he has during this mission. The helicopter began to ascend from the enemy base. It then flew off towards the river and the convoy.

_Minutes later…_

"Enemy convoy dead ahead." exclaimed the Co-Pilot.

As soon they were within line of site, the convoy was small consisting of a single jeep and two cargo trucks. The road was well out in the open. and in a moment, the minigun was spitting bullets at the enemy. His first target was the jeep. The bullets filled the vehicle with a number of holes, and it exploded. With that the other two vehicles came to a screeching halt, the drivers just bailed out of their vehicles and made a run for it. The Blackhawk descended near the convoy. The team got out, save for Mark guarding the scientist. 8man retrieved his rifle and proceeded to the trucks. Taran and Aaron approached the first truck from the sides, first checking the driver's seats. It was found empty, then they proceeded to the back. Opening up the trunk, they found a disturbing sight. There were corpse in there, it all look like they were experimented on.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Aaron remarked in disgust.

"Damn bastards." Taran replied holding his temper. "We're photo this for evidence."

Aaron got out a camera and took the evidence. 8man found the same thing with the driver's seats, they were empty. He proceeded to the back of the truck. 8-man unlocked the back of the trunk. He saw there were also corpses, but right in the middle appeared to be Walker.

"Captain Martin Walker." He said on his slow approach.

He tapped the man, and Walker started to attack 8-man by grabbing his throat. 8-man responded in kind grabbing his hand and talking to the man.

"Walker, we're American. We're here to get you out."

Walker soon let go, and backed off. He now notices a fire team came to get him out.

"Which guys are you?" Walker asked.

"We're the 35th, ISA." 8-man replied.

"35th? The fuck I got more of you damn wankers hounding on me?"

"It's just orders assholes, I just follow them."

In Walker's mind, pretty much everybody hated him in some way, as it was expected. He then asked 8man.

"Come on, I'll help you up."

8man carried Walker on his right back, and the team proceeded to the helicopter.

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time; across the world at the Hikigaya Residence…

Liliana was by Takehiko's bedside, and was tucking him in for his bedtime.

"Mom how did you and dad met?" asked Takehiko.

Liliana was happy to reply to her son's request.

"Takehiko, your father and I met in his home country of Japan. We were pretty young when we met. See, when I was visiting the country, one time I got cornered by some bad men. But your father rescued me, and thats how we met."

"Can you tell me more, mom?"

"Not tonight dear, it's a long story and you have to go to school in the morning."

"Okay mom."

Liliana kissed his forehead.

"Good night, mom."

"Good night, Takehiko."

She then shut the door behind her.

* * *

_In a disclosed location…_

There was a man in a camouflaged uniform laying on the ground, he has his helmet on. The land was arid and barren, and the sky was blue. Looking out into distance, in his hand is a sniper rifle, and he looks like he is keen on using it. Hearing footsteps he turns around to see his friend in uniform. The sniper is Shin Hyuga, he has a light complexion has dark blue hair, and brown eyes; a Japanese man currently serving in the French Foreign Legion. His friend in arms is Félix Mynatt, who is his superior. A Belgian with brown hair, and grey eyes. They both had FALs with them.

"Sergeant." The man greeted.

"Major." The sniper replied.

The Major sat down next to the Sniper, he handed him a Coke.

"Anything?"

"Nope nothing."

"Damn, I'm bored."

"Same with me."

"You can go now. It's my shift now."

"Oh, thanks."

The sniper was on his way leaving

The Capitaine also wants to talk to you."

"I got it."

* * *

**Author's Note 2:**

**So what do you think guys? I know Liliana is originally from Campione!, but I don't care. There's nothing else from Campione, in there, I swear. So don't ask about adding anything from that series. Theres no magic, no gods, and whatever else is from the series. It's just a absurdly ridiculous coincidence, and both of them are fully aware of that. I will provide the info on Walker and the OCs on a later chapter. This has been Rear Mirrors, and I'm signing off.**

**Info:**

**Hachiman Hikigaya**

**Nicknames/Call-signs: 8-man, 8-Ball, 8-Track, Dark Knight (Access code), Fisher (Screen name), 1779198 (serial name)**

**Rank: CPT (Captain)**

**Affiliation: United States Army, United States Special Forces, ISA (Intelligence Support Activity), JSOC (Joint Special Operations Command), Liliana Kranjčar Hikigaya (Wife), Takehiko Hikigaya (Son)**

**Nationality: American (naturalized)**

**Status: Alive**

**Birthdate: August 8**

**Age: estimated in late 20s**

**Sex: Male**

**Appearance: Hachiman is a man with short black hair (no idiot hair), and slim ('dead fish') gray eyes. He is as of currently 6' 1" tall and he appears to have a lean/athletic build. He is seen normally wears a grey, long-sleeve, zip-neck sweater, usually un-tucked. On top of the sweater, he wears a modern, brown, knee-length trench coat. He also wears dark grey trousers and brown boots. Along with keeping a neck gaiter tucked into the neck of his sweater, which he may pull up so that it covers his face up to the bridge of his nose and furthermore wears a dark brown cap with the stylized "Nexus" logo on the front of it.**

**Birthplace: Chiba, Japan**

**Build: Lean/Athletic**

**Height: 6' 1"**

**Marks: None**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Gray**

**Race: Asian**

**Ethnicity: Japanese**

**Personality: He is an apathetic and isolated man; he is also a sarcastic, and arguably a snarky.**

**Weaponry: HK416 A5 - 20": full-sized rifle 505 mm (19.9 in) barrel with ACOG sight &amp; M320 Grenade Launcher, with M11 or P229 DAK, any at disposal**

**Equipment: Future Force Warrior - Nett Warrior, 2x M67 fragmentation grenade, 2x AN/M8 Smoke Grenade, C4, Combat Knife, Tomahawk (axe), AN/PRC-148 MBITR (Multiband Inter/Intra Team Radio), Profiler - (Allows user to hack and manipulate any system, also serves as a smartphone).**

**Skills/Expertise: Intelligence, Interrogation techniques, Manipulation and Influence, Stealth, Firearms, Multilingual (English, Japanese, Korean, Spanish, others), Computers**

**Likes: Tennis, Swimming**

**Hates: Everyone especially people who are hypocrites and racists.**

**Profession: Soldier**

**Outfit: ACU (Army Combat Uniform), Exterior: MultiCam, unless otherwise noted**

**ECH (Enhanced Combat Helmet) or Patrol Cape (when not in combat)**

**Ballistic Goggles**

**Balaclava**

**Dog Tags**

**Jacket**

**MBAV (Modular Body Armor Vest)**

**Sand color T-Shirt**

**Gloves**

**Pants/Trousers**

**Olive Drab Cotton Socks**

**Tan Army Combat Boots**

**Birthplace: Chiba Prefecture, Japan**

**Bio: Classified**

**Liliana Kranjčar**

**Nicknames/Call-signs: Lily, Blue Knight, Fairy Knight**

**Rank: _**

**Affiliation: Hachiman Hikigaya (Husband), Takehiko Hikigaya (Son)**

**Nationality: American (naturalized)**

**Status: Alive**

**Birthdate: _**

**Age: late 20s**

**Sex: Female**

**Appearance: Liliana is described as being a beautiful, slender girl with a fairy-like appearance. Probably due to her white hair, pale complexion and height.**

**Build: Lean/Athletic**

**Height: _**

**Marks: None**

**Hair: Silver**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Race: Caucasian**

**Ethnicity: Eastern European (Croatian), (Hungarian)**

**Personality: Liliana has a serious, knight-like personality. And because of her personality, she easily, if not often, gets played before she realizes it.**

**Weaponry: Heckler &amp; Koch HK45 (pistol), any at disposal**

**Equipment: Saber, Smartphone**

**Skills/Expertise: Swordsmanship, Archery, Multilingual (Croatian, English, Hungarian, Italian, Japanese)**

**Likes: Writing**

**Hates: Cowards**

**Outfit: Blue and black jacket over a black dress and white shirt, brown boots over white thigh-high socks**

**Birthplace: Milan, Italy**

**Profession: Classified**

**Bio: Classified.**

**Takehiko Hikigaya - The son of Hachiman Hikigaya and Liliana Kranjčar, Not much else I can tell you guys as of right now.**

**Other Notes:**

**Hachiman Hikigaya wears an exact duplicate copy of Aiden Pearce's clothes, along with using a profiler.**

**ASD/AGR - Automated Sentry Drone/Autonomous Ground Robot**

**ECH - Enhanced Combat Helmet**

**ISA - Intelligence Support Activity mostly called as, but an abandoned name for the agency. It's essentially a military version of the CIA.**

**JSOC - Joint Special Operations Command**

**Takehiko - From Japanese 武 (take) "military" or 竹 (take) "bamboo" combined with 彦 (hiko) "boy, prince".**

**ODIN: Orbital Defense Initiative, it's a Kill-Sat built by the American government**

**Gungnir: Odin's magical spear, the control system used for ODIN**

**Colonel Autumn - Fallout 3**

**Edit 3 - 27 October 20414**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Spec Ops: The Line and Oregairu/whatever you call it.**

**I'm an amateur.**

* * *

**Author's Note 3A:**

**Update 10/03 - I watched the entire Spec Ops walkthrough by SSOHPKC, or Shamus. Another re-edit here folks, inserting some details and stuff.**

**Folks, I decided to rewrite this chapter, as I felt this didn't meet my standards. It needed some clarifications and improvements. The reason I don't have 8man married to a canon character, is that I didn't want to screw up with the canon as it is. Also, I wanted to be different. Just to remind you guys, this replaces my COD/Oregairu fanfic.**

**Honestly, I haven't played Spec Ops: The Line, I looked at the first few videos of the game by DarkSide Phil, and that was months ago. Plus I visited TV Tropes and the official wiki. I hope one of you guys is interested in becoming a co-writer or providing some help. About Oregairu, I watched the entire first season of the anime, but when it comes down to the manga and light novel, it is due to the fact that the translating is inconsistent, like only a few chapters translated per book, luckily Baka Tsuki provided a person who is translating in order.**

**Well folks, please leave your comments and concerns in the review section please.**

* * *

"I'm doing weapons training for this piece of shit, then I go to Romania to shoot another piece of shit, then come back to shoot my part in this piece of shit...[sighs]...What can I say? My wife loves shoes." - Ron Perlman.

* * *

Onboard the USS Obama…

8man and the rest of his team was aboard the USS Obama, one of the country's aircraft carriers. It also serves its role as one of the mobile command centers used by JSOC. As with any other ship, it was supported by a battle group. 8man was there having a conversation over the phone with General Chase.

"8man, you did good work." Chase said. "You'll be on a plane back home tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir. Much appreciated." 8 man replied.

The phone conversation ended, and 8man was on his way to the mess hall. But he encountered Walker on the way.

"I don't know if you want me to say it, but thanks for the evac." Walker said.

"Whatever, I just follow orders." 8man replied.

"So, your name is?"

"The call sign's 8man."

"8man?"

"Yeah, thats what most people call me, it's either that or 8-Ball and 8-Track."

"What kind of call signs are that?"

"I don't know, it's what I use."

"Well, later 8man."

"Yeah. … Later."

_"Strange guy."_ Walker thought.

He was sitting by himself in a corner eating on a sandwich and was reading a book, he was pretty much the only person right there. Then suddenly his reading was interrupted. He looked up and saw it was a sailor and he had a tray in his hands. The man was white, he had black hair, brown eyes.

"Can I sit here?" The sailor asked.

8man looked around and saw the room was barren.

"Go ahead." 8man responded.

"Great. Thanks."

The guy sat opposite of him.

"The name's Jean Mchale."

"Hachiman Hikigaya, and by the way it's Captain, sailor."

Mchale then stood up and saluted.

"My apologies, Major."

_**(Real-Life Fact: When non-Navy personnel with the rank of a captain is on a vessel, they are temporarily promoted to Major. Due to a Navy Captain being equivalent to Colonel.)**_

"At ease Seaman."

The sailor sat down.

"I'm not in the care for formalities right now. I'll just be reading my book right now."

"Understood, Sir."

8man turned his attention back to his book.

"What are you reading Major?"

"The Art of War. And if you don't mind I like to get back to my reading."

"Oh, okay then. Sorry Sir."

"I'm not angry. Just not in the mood."

"Got it, Sir."

The mess hall eventually began to fill with hungry sailors, after the two talked.

* * *

A day later…

8man had just arrived back at the SeaTac Airport some time in the evening. He got his luggage and he found his wife and son waiting for him there.

"Takehiko, smile for daddy." said Liliana.

Takehiko's response was a straight face looking at his mother. It was a flat what on his face.

"Alright, find then."

She had relented and Hachiman just stood there. Not sure how to respond, he acted.

"He sure takes after me." He said after attempting a faint laugh.

Liliana looked at him with a pouting face.

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"Alright, who's hungry? I am."

"Lets go then."

The family left together holding hands to the car.

Later…

After going out for a meal at the Olive Garden, they went home. Their home would be considered a mansion, the outside was beige, the roofs were black, and the interior was white. It was a modern house, and the couple had bought it cheaply. After Liliana tucked in Takehiko, she was in the master bathroom prepping up. Hachiman was in his study, at his desk. On it was his PC, a desk lamp and some letters. He was pondering about his life choices. His first choice in life was to become a househusband, and his second choice was to become a salaryman. Now after nearly a decade after leaving high school, he went to college, immigrated to the US, joined the Army, got married and got a son. He had never thought of that happening, and marrying a real-life version of a fictional character. With that said, he didn't really have a problem with it. Turning his attention to a letter on his desk, he opened it and began to read it. There was two papers, one written in Japanese and one in English. Of course he could read both, looking at it, he saw what it was about.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Hikigaya_

_We graciously invite you to the 10 year reunion of the Sōbu High School Graduating Class of 201X. Come join your former classmates at the High School. Tickets are provided here in the envelope._

_Congratulations,_

_Courtesy of the Yukinoshita Conglomerate_

* * *

Hachiman frowned, he had not paid attention to that name for nearly a decade. After graduation, the Service Club was dissolved, and they all went their separate ways, he particularly did not stay in touch, but as for the others, he wasn't sure. He leaned back in his chair, and placed the letter back on his desk. He checked the envelope, and as expected the tickets to the event were in there. Leaning back in his chair, he began to ponder about coming. He would probably be unwanted, save for a few people. But as he was thinking that, he heard the door open, he turned and saw it was Liliana.

"Oh, you'll still up." She remarked.

"Yeah, just going over some papers." He responded. "Is Takehiko asleep?"

"He is, along with Bear."

"Alright then."

She went in closer to check. She saw the letter.

"Do you plan on going?"

Hachiman gave out a sigh, he had a hard time choosing, with the history and all.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. The things in the past, I don't know."

Liliana looked at Hachiman, she could see the sadness growing on his face. She began to hug him as an attempt to comfort him.

"You don't have too. We can just stay here."

Letting out another sigh, he responded.

"I think I need to go, and confront the past."

She began to hug him tighter.

"I will always be with you, no matter where we all are."

The two stayed like that for a few moments until they left the study and went to bed.

* * *

_In Japan…_

It was a fairly normal day, the sky was partially cloudy. The wind wasn't flowing, or just that it's presence was about unnoticeable. A young man in a suit had a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He had blond hair and blue eyes, and he was accompanied by another man, he had brown hair and green eyes. They were in a cemetery, built next to a shrine and then they stopped at a gravestone, and the blond man placed the flowers in front of the gravestone.

"Tell me, Hayama. What are we doing here?" Asked the black haired man.

Hayama got up, and responded to him.

"Just paying my respects to a old friend." Hayama responded. "Tell me, Sugita. Why do you work for me again?"

"I want to see the world change, Sir."

"You know, I was the exact opposite when I was younger. I didn't want to things to change."

"But then what?"

"Suzaku, do you see why we're here?"

Suzaku looked at the grave, and then back at him.

"I understand clearly."

A phone buzzed in Hayama's pocket. Taking out the phone, he noticed he received a text. A mere glance of it, told him enough. He put it back and looked at Suzaku.

"Look's like now we have some new business that needs attention."

Suzaku nodded in agreement and the men walked away from the area and left the cemetery.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Walker was in a strange place. He appeared to be in some sort of ruined city. In the middle was a skyscraper that dwarfed all the other buildings, an aura of light surrounded the thing. He somehow felt drawn to it, but the closer he got the more he realized it was not a good idea. Walker started to feel that it was a trap, he looked to behind him to see that was also another light, but to his sides, it felt like he was being enclosed in. Out of the shadows, emerged shadowy figures. He saw that he had no weapons in either of his hands, he couldn't fight them off, but he could make a run for it. Looking at the situation, he realized that it was familiar to him. The best thing he could do, is run to either the skyscraper and to the light.

"Dubai." He muttered.

Looking back at the light, he made a run for it. The chase began, as he ran to the light, he felt it get further away, and looking back it look like they were getting closer and closer. Panting he ran faster and faster, until he woke up panting in his bed.

"It was a dream." He said panting.

He looked at his clock, and it was three in the morning. He got out of his bed went to his bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. Turning the faucet, he threw water on his face, and then turned it off. He grabbed a towel, and dried his face. Leaving the bathroom, he went back to bed.

"The horror... The horror..." As he said falling asleep.

* * *

_The next day…_

Hachiman was at his desk, it was his day off and he was alone. His wife at work, and his son at school. He looked over at the huge pile of paperwork piled on his desk. Most of it was reports on his stocks and investments. He was smart enough to make a small profit to go by, alongside his other job. After rubbing his face, he looked at the pictures on disk, one was his current family, and another a group photo back in his high school. He was crestfallen, opening his right drawer, he took out a flask, and placed it on his desk. He loosened it and took a big gulp, inside it was whiskey. He then took out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. The brand was labeled Seven Stars. He got out one cigarette, and lit it. Looking back at the pictures, he was instantly startled that he instantly jerked back in his chair. In the pictures, his current appearance was a sharp contrast from a decade ago.

"The fucking hell!? I could pass for a white guy!" Hachiman screeched. "The frack I didn't notice this before!"

Letting out a sigh, he felt he needed some fresh air, and decided to go out.

"Damn it Walker. Just Damn it."

He closed his flask and put it back in the drawer along with the lighter and cigarettes. Hachiman got out of his chair and walked out of his office. Going into the main bedroom, he got out his usual outfit from the closet. Walking down the steps of the house, he whistled for the dog.

"Bear, come here boy."

Bear came rushing to him. The dog pounced on him, and was barking happily.

"Settle down, settle down."

Bear retreated back into a seating position.

"We're going out for a walk."

Bear barked happily.

Hachiman got the leash and his shoes, and went into the garage. Hachiman owned a Toyota, specifically a truck. Opening the door for Bear to get in, he activated the garage door opener and backed out on to the driveway and parked it. He got out to check the doors, it was locked. The he went back into his truck, the garage door was closed. After all of that, he drove off with Bear in the back seat.

_Minutes later…_

Hachiman drove down the road and turned into a parking lot. After finding a spot, he got out of the truck and began walking Bear. They were by a park in the city. They didn't do much, just walking. In case of anything, he always had a Glock pistol in hand, along with a taser, pepper spray, baton, and his profiler on him. Inreally serious situations, he had an M4 in the back of his truck safely tucked away. After about an hour, they decided to head back home. But first they had to stop by the local supermarket and get some groceries. Then after that he went to the local Gamestop to browse it's wears. They had Untrodden for sale, but he ended up buying the newest Call of Duty, along with the goddamn DLCs, since he was also bored.

Soon they were home, The German Shepard walked past Hachiman and began circling around him. He could tell Bear was pretty hungry right about now.

"Alright, alright. I'll get out the dog food."

Walking over to the kitchen, placing the groceries on the counter, he got out a bag of dog food. He opened it and began to pour it into Bear's food bowl, and then he got Bear's water bowl and filled it. After feeding the dog, he washed up and began to cook for the family when they came back.

* * *

_A day later…_

Walker walked out of the military base, he was discharged from the military. He now went on his way. Having no place to turn to, he decided to travel the world. With nothing but a backpack and everything on him, he walked along the road.

"My name is Nathan Drake." He muttered. "My name is Nathan Drake."

He continued to say that as he walked down the long road, off to somewhere on his own. A journey of adventure and peril. After all he didn't study archaeology in college for nothing.

_Back in Japan…_

Hayama and Sugita were driving down a highway during the night into a deep wooded area. They turned into a parking lot and they got out of the car. Opening the trunk was a Japanese man with black hair and brown eyes gagged and tied up. Hayama removed the gag on him.

"Alright, Jimmy. Give up the info on the Sect." Hayato ordered.

Jimmy spat out blood on Hayato. Hayato then took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off of himself.

"Make me asshole!" Jimmy yelled.

Hayato proceeded to throw him out of the trunk and punch his face. Suzaku stood there and watched as Hayato beat the man to a pulp, until he stopped.

"Beating him, is getting us nowhere. Suzaku drag this fucking wanker over there." Hayato ordered.

"Fine." Suzaku retorted.

Suzaku dragged Jimmy into the woods. Hayato soon followed him after getting some things in the car. After a couple of minutes walking, they reached an area far enough from possible prying eyes. Hayato then began spraying some liquid on him out from some bottle.

"The fuck you spraying me with?!" yelled out Jimmy.

"Lighter fluid." Hayato replied.

He then lit a match.

"What, you can't do this!"

"Look, Jimmy gimme some names, locations or something I can work with. Then I'll let you live."

Jimmy was panicking.

"They won't let me live!"

"Well, consider your position right now."

Jimmy was anxious and panicking.

"Alright, alright. I give, I give."

"Suzaku, you got some sort of recorder with you?"

"I do."

"Good, then lets hear it."

Suzaku got out a phone and was recording the conversation. After an hour of questioning, they got their answers.

"Alright, we got we came for."

Suzaku cut off his listening device. Hayato then pulled a pistol out of jacket and aimed at Jimmy's head.

"We had a deal!" Jimmy cried out.

"You worked with Kira. I wouldn't let that slide."

Hayato fired a round into his head. Jimmy fell backwards dead. Taking out a match, he lit it and through it on Jimmy's corpse. The fire quickly consumed the corpse. Then his phone received a call. He got it out and answered it.

"Has Jimmy been taken care of yet?" asked the person on the line.

"He's on fire right now Sir." Hayato replied.

"Good, report back at base, once you cleaned up."

The line went dead after that. Hayato and Suzaku stood there watching until the flames burned out.

* * *

**Author's Note 3B:**

**As you know I inserted some minor OCs into the fic, and brushed up more to avoid some confusion. I'll be working on the next chapter, to let you guys know. To let you guys know, I give a vague year, since I have no idea when the series take place. Apologies, if I get the characterization wrong on my part. I honestly don't really have an idea for Liliana's career and you have any suggestions, be free to post your idea in in the reviews. More apologies if the characters are acting OOC. There is also the "Vegas crossover trope" in place here. I rewrote the bottom half of this chapter. This is has been Rear Mirrors, signing off.**

**Other Notes:**

**General Chase - Fallout 3 Operation Anchorage**

**Fallout does exist in the universe as a game**

**Jean Mchale - Based him on Ernest Borgnine's character in Mchale's Navy.**

**Untrodden - expy of Uncharted.**

**Martin Walker is Nathan Drake**

**Profiler Abilities:**

**Active:**

**Signal Jamming – Disables all communications within a certain radius.**

**Lift – Forces bridges/street barriers to lift or close.**

**Traffic Lights Control – Manipulates traffic lights.**

**Train Control – Controls subway trains.**

**Rupture Pipe- Causes pipe bombs to explode, slowing down anyone caught in the damage as a result.**

**Blackout - Causes the entire city to blackout.**

**Hijack Digital Billboard - Allows you to possibly type what you want to show. (Possible active ability)**

**Camera control - Allows you to view what the camera see.**

**Passive:**

**Telephone Tapping - Allows you to hear hear other people's phone calls and messages**

**Bank account theft - Steal money from a target**

**Talk Feed - Links you to social media**

**City Hideout - Shows locations and safehouses**

**Survival Guide - Provides information**

**Signal Jamming - Disrupts signals of you and enemies**

**Updated: 05 August 2014, 04 October 2014**


End file.
